1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and processes for collecting and preparing stored blood, wherein at least one sterilely packed blood bag is disposed within a package where the blood bag can be filled with blood and then transported.
2. Present State of the Art
The collection of donated blood and the subsequent preparation of blood for storage are well known processes. Collected blood for transfusions is typically delivered in blood bag systems in which several blood bags are combined. For reasons of contamination, one preferably works in a closed system. For this purpose, all bags are equipped with interconnecting hose connections. In such a system, the so-called donor bag, the bag that contains the blood of the donor, can hold between 450 to 500 ml of blood; the other bags, which are designated as satellite bags, are either empty or filled with stabilizer solutions. For transport, for example to a blood donation site, the blood bag systems are each packed sterilely.
The packages for the new blood bags, or for the new blood bag systems, are made of tear-proof plastics. The packages and also the blood bags are disposable articles. To open the package, for example at a blood donation site, the package is torn open along a provided seam and the blood bag system is removed. This blood bag system can contain three to five blood bags. 450 to 500 ml of venous blood are then collected from the donor by means of an accompanying syringe. During this step, the blood bag system is located on a special rocker balance. The rocker balance controls the amount of blood collected and at the same time sets the maximum collection volume. In addition, to inspect the blood, a control tube containing blood is drawn out.
After the collection, all bags and hoses are packed in a special transport container. The blood is then transported to a blood bank in these transport containers where the stored blood is further prepared. The further preparation takes place, for example, by centrifugation. In this step, the blood bag systems are weighed and, in order to prevent undesired weights in the centrifuge, are tared against each other and then placed in special centrifuge inserts. After the centrifugation, the individual components of the respective blood bag systems are then separated.
The described method, beginning with the blood collection and extending to the separation of the individual components, is demanding in work and time. The blood bags and the hoses must be handled several times. For example, during packaging several persons unavoidably come in contact with the stored blood. Despite all precautions, this means an increased risk of contamination. The described tare procedure prior to the centrifugation also involves a great deal of work.